As one familiar with cutting or sawing tools, the hack-saw is typically designed to be hand held and operated and compact in size for portable use. The only known device in use at present time that utilizes some sort of power which would come close in description to the present invention would be the portable band saw. This device, however, is bulkier in size, and consequently, heavier in weight, and implements a different method for cutting, i,e. a metal band attached to two common axes. While this device may be practical for cutting through larger sheets of metal, due to its size and weight, it is not practical for smaller operations such as cutting through metal or plastic pipe or for cutting bolts or screws. Additionally it is relatively expensive to purchase.
I have found that I can provide a lighter, more compact, and less costly cutting tool with the same basic purpose in mind. It is also adaptable to be cord operated powered by either available A.C. or D.C. electrical power of the type typically delivered to residential and commercial buildings and the like or operated by battery, hydraulic, or pneumatic powered motors.